bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Faeblood Uprising
The Faeblood Uprising was an inquisition against the Faeblood, who after several attacks on civilians and agents of the Duke were declared enemies of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. The inquisition began in the Earldom of the Veil, where the Faeblood had managed to infiltrate the town of Jareth's Stand. Jareth's Stand Having barricaded themselves in the village, the Faeblood under Shadowlord Taren Darkblood had began a ritual in the town and were sacrificing the civilians. Attempting to hold off the forces of the Duchy, the Faeblood summoned a fel lord to fight them and shut the gates to the town. The fel lord was vanquished by the Blades, dying in a fiery death as more civilians were seen getting thrown over the walls, dead. In order to enter the town and rescue the civilians, Robyn Blackrose and Nicholas Graveshire teamed up to burn the gate down. As the Blades and the Wolf's Guard entered town, the warlocks began to flee, attempting to kill the remaining civilians before fleeing through a portal Darkblood summoned. However, the portal quickly began becoming unstable and dark energy began to ripple out of it. So while the civilians were being rescued, the more magically-adept members of the Blades attempted to contain the blast, channeling their magic to form a barrier around the portal, through which Eldre'rhok could be seen. The portal exploded, sending some of the mages back while teleporting Vaerina Caer, Maribell Cobalstant, Nicholas Graveshire and Adaliene Haven to Faewood, presumed deceased by those left behind. Due to the explosion, the four carried a fel taint of varying importance. However, they still carried their comm units and were able to contact the Blades who were still in Jareth's Stand to inform them of their status. Trapped behind enemy lines, Eldre'rhok was covered with a shield preventing teleportation without the warlocks' knowledge. However, Graveshire was able to tap into the fel magic, sacrificing his own belief to ensure that the inquisition would succeed and destroying the shield, his magic passing for that of one of the warlocks. With no more shield holding them back, the four teleported to Ravendale. Faewood With the shield down and the pass secured by Lord Alverdo Blackmoore's men, the Faebloods' defenses were down and their only resort was teleporting away. However, due to the Order of the Raven's efforts, teleportation was suppressed in the valley, preventing the escape of all but a few skilled warlocks. Trapped with no escape, they channeled their portal in desperation, intending to unleash the Legion into Faewood, if nothing else for revenge. With the Order of the Raven's assistance, the Duchy's inquisitional forces were teleported into Eldre'rhok, where they started butchering what warlocks remained. As the forces approached the manor gates, the manor having been torn down to make room for the portal, Shadowlord Darkblood began channeling a different spell at the portan, now in Draconic. As the sky darkened and thunder began clapping in the air, the fel energy began to simmer as it was replaced by blackened purple energy. The portal turned dark, opening as a voice boomed from it, a massive black wyrm erupting from the portal. Its claw reached out, grabbing Darkblood before unleashing a breath of shadowfire, instantly killing the Faeblood in its immediate area. The shadowfire continued burning the area, showing no hint of slowing down. With no time to call back the troops, the main group hid in a nearby mineshaft as the ground above was scorched, the screams of pain, death and horror of Faeblood and Gilnean soldiers both heard from below ground. The front of the shaft had collapsed, forcing the group to dig their way out. When they emerged from the mine, nothing was left but ash and cinder, burnt husks. The only remaining structure remaining other than the mine was the portal, rubble buried around it. The portal was damaged by the dragon's fury, looking dim and broken. Upon examination by Aeydan Wald, the portal was found to be deactivated. Still, they found best to overload the portal, and the more magically-inclined members stepped forward. Shortly afterwards, the remaining corpses began twitching and shuddering before suddenly erupting with spikes and protrusions, transforming into Dragonmen, who engaged the group in a series of one-on-one fights, one of them proving quite proficient with Fenrus, (which Berenal Grayblade had left on the ground while inspecting the portal) successfully fending off several attackers in a row. Unable to defeat the lizardmen, the creatures fled into the night, stalking Faewood. Nicholas Graveshire was able to scry a bit past the portal, seeing a smouldering area, rain falling with a sense of far away, though close, somewhere in Gilneas. The portal then began powering up again, the ring churning. The group, weakened by the fighting, elected to destroy the portal. As the portal collapsed, the shadow magic within was released, leaving the stone white as the group left the destroyed valley. In the end, the valley was left scorched and unusable. Category:Events